


A different kind of batcave

by fatinsbodychain



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, I don't even know bro I tried, leachel, the other girls mostly just have a small cameo in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatinsbodychain/pseuds/fatinsbodychain
Summary: Rachel and Leah can't stand each other but they find themselves stuck together. Drama ensues. Classic enemies to lovers with a hint of violence just because.
Relationships: Rachel Reid/Leah Rilke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	A different kind of batcave

RACHEL'S POV

“Are you ready to bring your A game?” I asked hoping Leah would be as motivated as I was to get that black box out of the plane. Nora came with us but she was so exhausted I could tell she would be no use to us at the moment. “I’m ready to bring a game I don’t know what kind though” I heard Leah say before I dived under our makeshift raft towards the plane at the bottom of the ocean. I could sense that Leah had followed me down by the way she pushed the water towards me with her hands. I guess not everybody was as graceful while they were swimming.

After about eight attempts we still hadn’t managed to get the black box. It was stuck but I knew we could get it if we just put our minds to it, I wasn’t leaving the ocean without it. “Come on one more time!” I yelled towards Leah. “I need a break Rachel please not everybody has your stamina” she said in response. I looked at Nora and I could see that she was barely hanging on, not even daring to argue with me right now. 

“Just one last time, you can do it” I encouraged Leah, knowing I wasn’t going to return to the island without that black box. “Fine.” I heard her sigh before putting on her diving glasses again. I swam to the plane fast knowing Leah would be trying to pull me back as soon as we got under. 

Once I got to the black box I started pulling but it wouldn’t budge, not without more force, not without Leah. So I waited until she arrived and instructed her to push the box upward so I could pull it out of the restraint. After a minute she was ready to go up again, but that was too fast. She held her breath longer before, she could do it again. So I pulled her down to stay with me and get this box no matter what. I could feel her struggle but I didn’t care. I needed to get this box, what else did we leave that fucking island for?

“Rachel what the fuck?!” Leah yelled after she caught her breath when we resurfaced. Nora was all sorts of confused and asked what happened. “Your crazy sister tried to drown me!” I wasn’t even bothered by the fact she called me crazy. At least we got the black box and made ourselves useful. I held up the box proudly and leaned on the raft that was mostly pushed under the water by the three of us seeking steadiness from it “it was all for a good cause.”

All of the girls on the island were impressed by the fact that we actually came back with something, especially Dot. As it turned out nothing out of the ordinary was on the hard disc we gathered. Of course we only found that out after a long discussion about if we should even open the thing. The majority voted yes and the only thing we found was the casual traumatic audio of being on a plane as it fell from the sky. I could tell that Leah was annoyed by me, ever since we got back to the island she had ignored me. I immediately went to the group to tell them what we found. Leah on the other hand went into the woods and didn’t come back for a while. Of course Nora stayed by my side at all times, much to my annoyance.

The sun went down a while ago and most of the others were asleep by now. I could only hear Shelby and Toni talking softly around the fire. Martha was asleep, spooning Marcus as usual which still made me laugh after the many days we had spent here. Dot, Fatin and Nora were asleep which was understandable. The sun had gone down many hours before and there was not much to do during the night. Leah had come back for dinner and ate in silence but walked off again when most of the others announced they were going to sleep. I could tell she was still pissed at me and actively trying to avoid being near me. 

I figured it would be better for her not to be alone while it was dark, the others would blame me if something happened to her, so I went to find her. She was usually at the top of the hill overlooking the ocean because she loved to be dramatic. I couldn’t blame her though it was a nice spot. But when I got there Leah wasn’t there. Not thinking much of it I walked further into the woods trying to find her. 

After 15 minutes of me walking around the woods and getting scratched by multiple branches that I couldn’t see because of the darkness, I still hadn’t found her. I was starting to get annoyed with her, and myself for even caring about where she went. There was no reason for her to be this dramatic, I had only pushed her to try harder when we were at the plane for the sake of everyone here. 

“Leah!” I shouted but of course nobody responded. “Fuck this I’m going back, if you want to be a drama queen be my guest” I said loud enough for everyone in about half a mile radius to hear. I started walking backwards in the hopes of catching one last glance of her in the woods and then it happened.

Someone pushed me, hard, and I fell to the ground. “Take that bitch, how do YOU like being PUSHED.” I heard Leah shout toward me. Of course she would do something like this. “Jesus are you crazy?? Calm down.” I told her trying to get up. But before I knew it she was on top of me, straddling my lap and punching me in the face. “DON’T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN. YOU TRIED TO KILL ME.” She yelled still on top of me. I tried to stay calm before but she crossed a line. I could feel the adrenaline rush through my veins as I gripped her arms, stopping her from hitting me. We made eye contact for a second, clearly waiting for the other to make a move. 

I pushed her off of me and used some force to pin her down underneath me. When I was on top of her I slapped her across the face. “GET A GRIP.” We were in the middle of nowhere with nobody else around, completely in the dark. This was not the time to get injured. Although it was a little late for that, as the adrenaline ebbed away I could feel a sharp pain in my shoulder. Leah and I both realized at the same time that there was a branch sticking out of my upper arm. 

“Oh my god Rachel are you okay?!” 

“No Leah there is a fucking stick in my arm do I look okay to you?!”

I got off Leah and tried to asses the damage. My arm hurt like a bitch and I could see some blood running down towards my hand. 

“Fuck this is just what I needed thanks!” I mumbled, loud enough for her to hear.

LEAH'S POV

I was lying on the ground with Rachel on top of me. Some part of me wasn’t opposed to this position but I pushed that feeling away really quickly. I could see that Rachel was bleeding, most likely because I pushed her. She hadn’t been kind to me but that didn’t make it okay for me to hurt her the same way, or ever worse.

“Rachel I’m sorry I didn’t mean for that to happen” 

“Whatever Leah, let’s just go back.”

“Maybe it’s a better idea to just stay here for the night, it’s really dark and you already got hurt we don’t need one of us to get injured even worse than we already are.”

I couldn’t believe Rachel was really blaming me for all of this. I walked away from the group to have some alone time. And she is acting like she isn’t the one who started all of this. 

“Jesus Leah if you hadn’t been such a big baby we wouldn’t have been here in the first place! I went to find you because I felt bad for what I did this afternoon but I didn’t think you would be so petty!”

“Are you seriously blaming ME for all of this right now?! If you hadn’t tried to drown me we wouldn’t be out here in the first place and Nora would be taking care of you right now.”

“Do not bring Nora into all of this I never asked her to be attached to me all the time.”

“I just wanted some time for myself. Nobody asked you to follow me here, maybe you and Nora have more in common than you think.”

“Well maybe I wanted to see if you were okay what are you going to do about it”

I could see that she was angry. I was intimidated and scared she was going to slap me across me the face again if it wasn’t for the glance across my lips. Or did I imagine that?

I took a step closer to her and looked straight into her eyes, deciding I wasn’t going to be afraid. “I don’t need you to check up on me.”

Before I could even think about it I could sense that our faces were getting closer to each other. 

“Maybe I wanted to”

At this point I could feel her breath on my skin.

“I can take care of myself”

“Sure you can.”

And then we were kissing.

Oh my god and then we were kissing.

I couldn’t think about it much longer. Rachel’s lips on mine felt too good for me to question if this should even be happening. It was nothing like I had ever felt before, her lips were soft but chapped, obviously because we didn’t have any chapstick on this fucking island. It didn’t matter to me though, she felt too good to let go. Instead I pulled her closer to me and deepened the kiss. 

The way her tongue felt against mine made me feel something I had never felt before. The feeling of heaviness and butterflies in my chest made me pull away. It was too much for me too handle.

“Fuck” I whispered eyes still closed as I leaned my forehead against Rachel’s.

“Who would have thought.” I didn’t even have to see her to know that she was smirking.

Without thinking about it I tried to push her off of me, jokingly instead of hostile like I usually would, but I forgot about the branch that was sticking out of her shoulder.

“BITCH-“ Rachel yelled, and that was the moment I knew I fucked up.

“Shit I forgot about that let me take care of it.”

“I don’t want you anywhere near me right now jesus, you’re a great kisser but other than that you still annoy the fuck out of me Leah.” 

Rachel turned around and tried to check if her wound was bleeding more than it was before.

“Well let’s focus on the kissing again.” I said as I grabbed her hand and spun her around towards me.

“Seriously?! I’m bleeding and that-“ I shut her up before she could complain about me AGAIN.

Lucky for me she didn’t pull away when I kissed her which gave me an opportunity to distract her as I pulled the branch out of her shoulder. I should have expected her to be surprised at my actions but still, I gasped when she bit my lower lip. That was kind of hot.

“That was smooth I’m not going to lie” Rachel mumbled as she held her free hand on the wound to stop it from bleeding.

“As if I would kiss you for my own pleasure, please.” I tried to joke without offending her. I tried to rip off a piece off my shirt to give it to Rachel to soak up the blood but it wasn’t budging at all. Why did this seem to be so easy in movies? 

Noticing my struggle, Rachel got closer to me and ripped the sleeve off my t-shirt without any trouble. Very impressive and dare I say it, sexy?

“Nice of you to try and help but I can actually take care of myself.” She rolled her eyes and wrapped the cloth around the wound. I helped her tie a knot and looked straight into her beautiful eyes.

“Guess you needed some help after all.”

“Whatever let’s just forget about this and go back I’m sure Nora is worried.”

That is all she said before walking away and leaving me standing there wondering what the fuck just happened.

RACHEL'S POV

We made our way back in complete silence. I could feel the tension between us, it wasn’t aggressive like before. There was no other way to describe it than confusing and awkward. I was thinking about the kiss, no the kisses, and what they meant. Leah probably was too but she didn’t say anything and I was not going to be the one to bring it up. Not tonight. 

“I’m sorry about before Rachel, I really didn’t mean to hurt you like that” Leah said from behind me. I laughed softly. “But you did punch me in the face so that’s kind of hard to believe Leah.” I could tell she was getting frustrated again because she raised her voice “It doesn’t matter what I say or do you will hate me anyway isn’t that right.” 

“I don’t hate you, you just get on my nerves. And that’s fine because I’m sure I’m not your favorite person to be around anyway.” I sighed trying to step over loose rocks so I wouldn’t slip and hurt my arm more. “Let’s just find our way back and get some sleep. I don’t need you to like me and you don’t have to like me just because of the situation we’re in right now.”

“So that kiss didn’t mean anything to you then?” She asked tauntingly. 

I don’t know if she was trying to provoke me again but I really didn’t feel like discussing this tonight. Sadly for me that didn’t mean that she would just shut up. Just my luck to be stuck with her of all people right now.

“I don’t know what it meant, can we just drop it for tonight.”

“Maybe you can but I can’t.” Leah said as she stopped walking.

I was about to tell her off for stopping when a loud thunder crash announced a sudden storm. It started raining out of nowhere, hard too. Just what we needed. 

“FUCK” Leah yelled trying to find shelter under a tree.

“Are you really that stupid Leah you can’t be near a tree when there’s a storm, come on the cave with the bats is nearby we can hide there for tonight!” I yelled toward Leah and started walking without waiting for her answer.

Only a moment later I could feel her hand in mine. I stopped in my tracks and looked at our interlaced fingers. “I can’t see because of the rain and I don’t want to lose you.” She said loud enough for me to hear over next thunder crash. 

It was a good thing I was wearing Dot’s visors cause they made it easier for me to find a clear path on the floor. Without much trouble we found our way to the cave and let each other go both sitting against a wall on opposite sides of the cave. A moment of nothing passed. Just us trying to catch our breaths and looking at the chaos that was going on outside of the cave.

Looking around I tried to look for anything to keep us warm since the cave was freezing. Must have been the lack of sunlight in here. Lucky for us Fatin left behind her green fur jacket the night we set up camp here. 

LEAH'S POV

Rachel got up and tossed me the jacket “Here you can have it I’ll be fine.” She said already going back to her spot on the other end of the cave.

“Rachel come on we can share it. Just come sit next to me.” I already knew we would end up in another argument over this.

“I’m fine Leah I bet the storm will pass soon anyway” Rachel said as the wind started blowing some of the rain into the cave. “We have to go deeper into the cave come on.”

Without waiting for a response she walked into the darkness. “Rachel?!” I said quite loudly not being able to see her since there was not much light coming from outside. I heard Rachel yell and immediately walked towards her, holding her until whatever scared her passed. Bats, of course they lived in these caves and got startled by the noise. 

“Fuck Leah don’t do that again!” Rachel said sternly.

“I’m sorry I just couldn’t find you, I promise to keep you safe though.” I said not being able to hide the amusement I felt at Rachel feeling scared over a couple of bats. I mean we have been in here before, she should know what the situation is like.

“Shut up Leah.” Rachel said pulling away from me. 

“Come on it’s cold, especially in here. We can share the jacket, I don’t need to hear you shiver all night I actually want to try and get a good night’s sleep after you tried to drown me today.” I half joked trying to convince her to stay close to me. I wasn’t going to admit it but the darkness of the cave scared me. 

“I’m fine Leah. The night will be over soon let’s just sleep.”

I figured this was going to end in another argument I wasn’t going to win so instead of replying I stood up and made my way over to where Rachel was laying down. “If you want to be stubborn that’s fine but I would like to not freeze to death so can we just keep each other warm until the morning.”

“Whatever.” Rachel said as I scooted closer to her side putting my head half on her chest and half on her shoulder, as I put the jacket over both our torso’s. I was expecting her to pull away but instead she put and arm around me and pulled me closer. “I’m only doing this so we can stay warm tonight.” She said with a slight hint of nervousness in her voice.

I could hear her heartbeat getting faster even over the loud rain that was coming down outside of the cave.  
“Your heart is racing Rachel, are you okay?” I dared to ask. 

“I’m fine just nervous about the storm and how the other girls are holding up right now.” 

I could tell she was lying because her heart started beating so fast I was afraid she would have a heart attack.  
“Nora will be fine don’t worry about her.” I said trying to sooth her nerves somehow.

Rachel laughed softly underneath me. “It’s funny, she is always concerned about me even when we are near each other and I mostly feel like I’m being smothered. Yet I can’t help but feel concerned for her right now.” Obviously I didn’t know what it felt like to be a twin so I would never understand the connection they had but I could imagine how awful it felt to be in this situation without your other half.

“At least she has Dot right now. If there is anyone who would know how to survive it would be Dot.”

“You’re right.” Rachel said. I could feel her heartbeat getting slower. 

I lifted my head from her shoulder and looked into her eyes. I could still see some flecks of green as the lightning struck outside. 

“You know, you’re not so bad at surviving either. I’m glad I was with you tonight, considering the circumstances it turned out to be a pretty good night. Guess you are better at bringing your A game than I am.” I said, referring to her comment earlier tonight when we were trying to get the black box from the plane. I could feel her body shake slightly, softly laughing at my comment.

Obviously the last thing I expected from tonight was to end up in a cave alone with Rachel after a fist fight that ended up with us making out. But I figured we might as well make the best of it since we were here right now. 

She smiled and put her free had on my neck pulling me closer. Our noses were touching and she closed her eyes, as did I. “You know, you’re cute when you stop talking and kiss me.” And so I did. 

Our lips moved together, softer and more carefully than earlier. I smiled into the kiss. I still was not used to feeling her lips on mine. Soft but firm, her hand pulling me closer into her. My hand on her chest feeling her heartbeat starting to race again underneath my palm. We kissed until I had to pull away to breathe. She kissed me once more, quickly. 

“Goodnight Leah.” She said smiling and pulling me closer as I put my head onto her chest.

“Goodnight Rachel.” I whispered contently excited to wake up in her arms the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far I would like to congratulate you on your willpower. Sorry for any typos I tried to perfect it to the point where I got sick of rereading it but typos are sneaky. First of all I would like to thank my bestie for convincing me to publish this story. And I dedicate this little story to the cute girl in the cowboy hat you know who you are xoxo. Rachel x Leah nation rise!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
